ininstructions on pacp6. Appendix (Five collatedsets. Nopage numberingnecessaryforAppendix.) [unreadable][unreadable] Check if Number of publications andmanuscripts accepted orsubmitted for publication (not toexceed 10) 10 *^ inSu^ed"'IS Other items (list): PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) (Form Page 3) Page 3 CC